


Love, Honour and Obey

by auroreanrave



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Married Couple, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:31:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1528052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroreanrave/pseuds/auroreanrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podrick gets made a honest man by Bronn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love, Honour and Obey

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to 'End of Days', wherein Bronn makes good on his mental threat to settle down with his young protege-lover-assistant Podrick. There is fluff and references to sexual content, both explicit and not-so-explicit abound.

They might not live in a castle, but Podrick considers his home - their home - better than any place left standing in Westeros.

He and Bronn found this place - a solid home worthy of a lord, or a famous knight - just fifty miles north of Highgarden, inside the realm of the Reach. Abandoned, the occupants either scattered, fled or dead. Bronn had immediately secured the house, secured the food and water supplies, and taken Podrick upstairs to fuck him, loud and hard and wild, in the lord's bedroom.

Bronn isn't a perfect husband - he's too tactless with the people who come to the house to earn money to work and live in the quarters, he drinks a little too much after a night of celebrating, and snores too loud beside Podrick - but he's strong and loyal and believes in Podrick like few other people have and kisses like he has forever.

They don't hear much from the rest of Westeros. Winter might have come and gone, but the world is still recovering, burying their dead and counting their losses and seeing where the chips have fallen. Most of the news Podrick receives is via Tyrion in Casterly Rock, relaying information and guiding young Myrcella. Daenerys is Queen of Essos. Sansa Stark and her lady knight Brienne of Tarth reside in Winterfell. Davos is the guardian to young Queen Shireen Baratheon while Asha Greyjoy rules the Iron Islands.

Most of the time, Podrick is busy practising his knighting skills - the dream has never died, not even as he and Bronn fought for months and years to survive the White Walkers and the dragons and the plunderers. He wants to make a difference, even if it's just in the land around his home.

Bronn is supportive with this; he fights with Podrick and trains him and when they're tired, bodies aching from hard work and chores, they take to their bed and make love. Bronn is a possessive brute in bed, leaving bruises and marks that Podrick knows are there out of proprietary habit, just because he can fuck someone that truly belongs to him and only him.

Their sex life is more than fulfilling - Podrick still flushes with shame about the time the cook came in to find Bronn fucking Podrick over the kitchen table, or when the maester found Podrick on his knees fervently sucking Bronn's cock - and when Bronn finally lets Podrick fuck him, it's pleasurable on a number of levels, the most important of which is Bronn's look of surprised pleasure when Podrick hits the right spot (Bronn later agrees that they can switch up plenty).

Bronn even makes an honest man out of Podrick - their family lines might be all but gone or scattered, and the idea of two men sharing more than a look, let alone a marriage bed, is controversial to many, particularly the religiously fervent survivors, but they're beyond caring. One of the few remaining septons of the Seven agrees to bless the ceremony in exchange for safe passage, and he and Bronn pledge their vows in front of Sansa and Brienne and Tyrion, in the overgrown garden of their house, with Bronn's hands squeezing Podrick's and promising him loyalty and fidelity and everything Bronn has already given him in tenfold.

Podrick and Bronn might not have the most conventional life, but Podrick has a home, a purpose, and a husband who loves him and whom he loves in return.   


Podrick makes sure to pray to the Seven every night, to thank them for this luck and life, before going to his bed, where his husband is always waiting.


End file.
